


O Christmas Tree

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, AU, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 7: Tree
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 28
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> One of my shorter fics, but I hope y’all like it!

“Mulder, when you said ‘let’s go get a tree,’ this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” 

“C’mon, Scully! What’s better than a real tree for Christmas?” 

“A fake one. With no mess. Did you forget about Will?”

“He’s too young to care about trees anyway, aren’t you buddy?” Mulder asked the baby strapped to Scully’s chest. William babbled in agreement. 

Mulder and Scully were currently at Wadsworth’s Christmas Tree Farm after he oh-so-sneakily drove past Lowe’s as Scully and William slept. When they arrived at their destination, Scully shot him daggers. She said nothing, however, eyeing him the entire way as they approached the entrance with their little boy in tow.

They were looking at the various sizes of trees when a hearty-looking man with a beard approached them. 

“Looking for something in particular?” the tall man asked. 

“We’re just looking right now,” Scully answered. 

“Well, if you find a tree you like, just let me know.”

“Thank you.” Mulder gave a half smile to the man and he walked off. 

“You know you’re in charge of cleaning up the mess, right?” Scully asked.

“Of course dear.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they roamed. 

There were slim trees and wide trees. There were trees that stopped just above the top of Scully’s head, and trees that seemed to be two stories tall. There were trees with short stumps and trees with tall stumps. It was almost impossible to find a tree that would fit perfectly in their little unremarkable house in Farr’s Corner. 

“What about this one?” Mulder would ask as Scully gave an affirmative ‘no.’ There just was no tree that the redhead would agree on. 

“Well, it seems as if we won’t be having a real tree,” Scully pouted, but he could tell she was secretly glad. 

Mulder was not one to quit, however, and was determined to find the right tree.

“Mulder, just stop. There’s not a tree I like.”

“But Scully, we  _ need _ a real tree!”

“Why? What reason could you  _ possibly _ give as to needing a real tree?”

They continued bickering, Mulder saying yes to every tree and Scully no. They had stopped when they heard the cheerful gurgling of the baby boy. 

“What is it, Will?” Mulder asked, curious as to what caught his attention. 

The baby just continued laughing and gurgling. Scully turned her head so she had the baby’s view and saw it. 

“Mulder, come here.”

He followed her until they stopped in front of the smallest tree in the farm. It was the same height as Scully and fewer pine needles than most of the other trees. It was perfect. 

“Mulder, find that man.”

He perked up. “Did we just find our tree?”

She gave a bright smile. “We found out tree.”

X

After arriving home, Mulder and Scully worked together to bring the tree in. William was strapped to Scully back this time as it took their combined strength to haul the tree through their front door, leaving pine needles in its wake. Scully pointed to a corner in the living room and after catching their breath, they looked at the small tree in pride. Mulder held out his palm and she gave him a high five. 

“We did good,” Mulder said breathlessly.

“We sure did. Make sure to pick up the pine needles.”

He chuckled and kissed her lips before getting a broom out of the hallway closet and sweeping up the prickly needles as she unstrapped William from her back and carried him up the stairs. When he was done, Scully was standing halfway down the staircase, eyeing him sultrily.

“William’s out for the night. What do you say we get ourselves clean before bed?” 

He couldn’t miss the passion in her eyes. Rushing over to her, he grabbed her hips, kissing her as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took them to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
